TRUE LOVE
by Dan Mochizuki
Summary: perjalanan cinta Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna./Bad Sumary/ Happy reading


**TRUE LOVE**

Pagicerahdengansinarmataharihangatyang menyinariseluruhpelosokdikota Magnolia.

Kicauanburungbersenandungmerduikutmemeriahkancuacapagi yang cerah. Pagi itu juga menjadi pagi yang sibuk untuk seluruh keluarga dikota Magnolia. Ibu-ibu harus bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan bekal, dan sarapan pagi untuk keluarganya, dan seorang suami harus bersiap untuk bergegas bekerja, meski pagi itu harus dilewati dengan cepat, tapi semuanya berjalan dengan senyum bahagia. Tapi berbeda dengan keluarga baru yang menikah tepat satu minggu dari hari ini.

Di antara perumahan yang ada dikota itu. Nampak rumah yang terlihat lebih besar, dan megah diantara rumah-rumah yang lainnya. Dibalik rumah itu, tampak sosok pasangan suami, istri tengah sarapan pagi, di ruang makan yang berada ditengah ruang keluarga. Pasangan tersebut terus fokus dengan makanan yang ada didepan mereka, tidak sepatah kata pun yang keluar diantara mereka, sehingga suasana diantara mereka terlihat suram.

_Tranng..._

Suara bantingan sendok yang disebabkan oleh pemuda berambut raven itu, akhirnya berhasil memecah kesunyian yang ada ditempat tersebut, dan berhasil membuat gadis berambut blonde itu tersentak kaget.

"Aku telah selesai." Seru laki-laki berambut raven, berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ah..begitu, biarkan aku yang menyiapkan tasnya" Seru gadis itu, dan bergegas mengambil tas kantor yang berada dikursi dekatnya.

"Hei.., jangan sentuh tas itu" Larang pemuda berambut raven itu. Gadis yang mendapat larangan tersebut, akhirnya memilih mengunrungkan niatnya. Pemuda yang tak lain adalah suaminya itu, berjalan mengambil tas tersebut.

"Aku tak ingin tas ini, kotor oleh pelacur sepertimu." Seru pemuda tersebut menghentikan langkahnya, untuk mengambil tasnya.

Gadis itu hanya menunduk, tak berani membalas cercaan suaminya itu, dan mengunci mulutnya. Pemuda berambut raven yang tak lain suami gadis itu, lanjut berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang tidak jauh dari ruang keluarga dengan di ikuti gadis yang tak lain istrinya.

Pemuda itu sejenak menghentikan langkahnya, begitu didepan pintu keluar untuk mengenakan sepatu kantornya. Tidak lama kemudian, pria itu berbalik untuk pamit, dan memberi pesan kepada gadis yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Malam ini, aku tidak pulang, kau bisa mengkunci pintunya." Seru pria itu, dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Apakah malam ini, kau melembur lagi?." Tanya istri pria itu, hati-hati.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, yang terpenti jaga rumah ini, jangan sampai ada pencuri masuk kedalam rumah ini.!" Seru pria itu sewot, membalikan badanya, bersiap untuk pergi bekerja.

"Gray, apakah kau ingin bermalam dirumah Juvia.!" Seru gadis berambut blonde, memberanikan dirinya.

Pria yang bernama Gray itu, sedikit terkejut, dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Itu juga bukan urusanmu." Seru Gray kemudian.

"Tapi, banyak tetangga yang membicaran ini, A-aku ta- .." belum sempat gadis itu, melanjutkan kalimatnya.

**Plaakk...**

Pukulan keras mengenai pipi mulus gadis tersebut, sekaligus membungkam kalimat yang muncul dari mulut gadis itu. Pukulan yang berasal dari tangan kekar pemuda yang tak lain suaminya itu, sehingga membuat gadis tersebut jatuh tersungkur, dengan kepalanya yang membentur rak sepatu yang ada disamping gadis itu.

Darah segar mengalir dipelepis gadis tersebut, Gray yang menyandang status sebagai suami gadis tersebut, hanya memandangnya dengan raut muka yang merah padam, karna marah.

"Aku ulangi sekali Lucy Hearfilia yang bodoh. Jangan pernah mengaturku, karna aku bukanlah suamimu, dan aku menikahimu bukan karna aku mencintaimu. Pernikahan ini karna ayahmu yang miskin itu, dan ayahku yang menentukan tanpa persetujuan dariku. Karna itu, selamanya aku tak pernah mencintaimu, dan selamanya aku tak akan pernah sedikit pun untuk melirikmu atau memperhatikanmu." Jelas Gray dengan lantang, dan kasar.

Gadis yang bernama Lucy itu, hanya mampu diam, seraya menahan rasa perih, dan sakit yang berasal dari pelepis kirinya.

Setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya kepada gadis istrinya itu, Gray berbalik untuk berangkat bekerja, tanpa mempedulikan, Lucy yang berdarah dipelepisnya.

"Jaa..Ittekimatsu.!" Seru Gray , sebelum keluar bekerja.

**Brakk...**

Begitu pintu keluar, ditutup dari luar. Lucy yang sedari awal, menahan semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, mulaimenagis sejadi-jadinya.

"_Hiks...Hiks...Hiks..., Mom kenapa hidup ini begitu sulit?, kenapa ayah menikahkanku dengan orang yang tak mencintaiku?, Mom, Lucy butuh nasehatmu, dan belaian kasih sayangmu. Mom aku begitu rindu denganmu?. _" Gumam Lucy, dengan sesenguan sekali-kali.

Lucy terus merintih, menangis, atas apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya. Meski masih dikatakan sebagai pengantin baru, tapi hubungan antara dirinya dengan suaminya, Gray tidaklah bisa dianggap baik, suaminya terus-terus tidak bisa melupakan kekasihnya dulu, Juvia. Setiap hari Lucy harus mendapat makian-makian kasar, dan tidak hanya makian, tak jarang jika Lucy mendapat pukulan dari suaminya sendiri, dan hal yang paling membuatnya sedih adalah ketika suaminya itu memaki kedua orang tuanya, dan hal itu semua telah terjadi dipagi ini.

Lucy terus bertanya dalam hatinya.

"_Tuhan, sampai kapan aku mampu bertahan dengan suaminya ini?"._

Dan terus menunggu untuk jawaban tersebut.!

Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk bersabar, tapi jiwa mudanya terus memberontak, seolah memerintanya untuk segera bercerai dengan suaminya, yang baru dinikahinya 1 minggu ini. Tapi bukankah bercerai setelah menikah yang baru berjalan 1 minggu itu, bukankah tidak terlalu keterlaluan. Sebagai seorang guru yang terpelajar sebelumnya, ia tidak mungkin mempermainkan pernikahan.

"_Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan?, jika terus bertahan seperti ini itu juga tak mungkin, ia juga tak mau terus-terus diangap orang lain, dan terus dikhiyanati."_ Pertanyaan, demi pertanyaan terus bermunculan dikepalanya, sehingga ia pusing untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang keluar dari pikirannya sendiri.

Gadis berambut blonde yang terurai dengan indah, dan warna mata karamelnya yang mampu menyihir semua pandangan pria maupun wanita menuju kearah matanya itu, segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil kotak medic yang tersimpat, dialmari.

"_Aauu..._" Rintih Lucy, menahan rasa perih dari luka dipelipisnya.

'_apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.?' _Gumam lucy, menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin.

-xxXXXxx-

Disiang hari, dengan keganasan sengatan sinar matahari, dimusim panas. Tampak sosok laki-laki berambut pink, turun dari mobil ferarri, lengkap dengan jas hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Konnichiwa., Direktur!, silahkan masuk!." Seru deretan pelayan yang telah menantinya didepan pintu masuk hotel yang begitu megah dan kokoh.

"Yow..Konnichiwa.." balas pemuda itu dengan senyum diwajahnya. Dengan diikuti sosok pemuda yang lain dibelakangnya.

"Direktur, chotto.." seru pemuda yang tak lain asisten tersebut.

" Oh.. ada apa?" tangapnya.

"Ini.., informasi pendapatan, dan pengeluaran hotel ini.?" Seru pemuda tersebut, seraya menyerahkan lembaran kertas.

"hei.., tunggu romeo, sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan pangil aku seperti itu." Seru direktur tersebut, mengingatkan.

"Heeh..., tapi.."

" aku tak suka pangilan seperti itu." Potongnya.

"A-aaa, haik shimemashen Natsu onee-san" seru pemuda bernama romeo, membungkuk dalam.

" Aaa, aku lebih nyaman dengan pangilan seperti itu." Seru Natsu, berbalik masuk kedalam hotel.

.

.

.

_Praangg..._

" _Akhh... lepaskan.."_

Tiba-tiba dari arah restoran hotel, terdengar suara keributan, sehinga membuat Natsu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi." Tanya Natsu, kepada Romeo yang berdiri mengawal disampingnnya.

"Mungkin pelanggan yang mabuk, kejadian seperti itu sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini?." Jawab Romeo, menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"ini akan menjadi masalah yang serius, sekarang antarkan aku kesana." Perintah Natsu.

"Haik, wakarimashita, mari.!" Seru kepala pelayan itu segera mengantarkannya ke arah sumber keributan.

"Sudah, kubilang lepaskan aku." Berontak gadis berambut blonde yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari kuncian beberapa pelayan yang menghentikannya.

"Nona, tolong kendalikan diri anda." Seru pelayan yang mengunci kedua lengan gadis tersebut.

"Lepaskaann." berontaknya

"Nona..."

"APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI DISINI." Teriak Natsu menghentikan kekacauan yang sedang terjadi.

Seketika itu seluruh pelayan yang berusaha kerusuhan yang dibuat pelangan mabuk, segera berdiri dan memberinya hormat.

"Aa-a, selamat datang direktur." Seru segenap pelayan disitu.

"SEKARANG CEPAT PINDAHKAN SELURUH, PELANGAN YANG TERGANGU DISINI KE RUANG VIP" Perintah Natsu.

"Tunggu, Natsu nee-san, tapi itu..." Sergah Romeo.

"ada apa Romeo?, Aku tak ingin seseorang bilang hal yang jelek terhadap hotel, karna salah satu pelangan."

"a-aa, maafkan atas kelancangan saya. Jaa, seluruh pelayan disini cepat lakukan apa yang Direktur minta"

Natsu hanya mengangu sedikit, dan segera melirik gadis cantik dengan warna blonde, yang berpenampilan kusut. Ia segera berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut.

Dia segera mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis blonde. " apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya sesopan mungkin.

Gadis berambut blonde hanya mengercapkan matanya tak mengerti.

"sebelumnya, tolong maafkan segala ketidak nyamanan yang disebabkan pelayan kami." Seru Natsu

" Daree?" tanya gadis berambut blonde itu dengan setengah sadar.

" Dasar gadis aneh, tak tahu sopan santun, sebaiknya gadis itu kita tendang keluar saja." cerca salah satu pelayan yang mulai geram

"hentikan.." seru Natsu. Menghentikan hardikan para pelayannya.

Natsu menatap gadis blonde sesaat." saya direk-~"belum sempat Natsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Gadis blonde telah mengunci bibirnya dengan ciumannya.

Natsu membelalakanmatanyatakpercayaakanserangangadis blonde yang tiba-tiba.

Seluruh pelayan yang ada diruang itu, ikut kaget, sesuatu yang tak terduga menyerang direktur mereka.

"Puah-." Seru gadis blonde melepaskan kunciannya.

Natsu yang syok akan serangan dadakan dari gadis yang dikenalnya itu. Natsu hanya mampu menatap gadis didepan dengan tatapan kosong, tak percaya akan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

.

.

**Bruukk**

" Hahah, inikah yang namanya ciuman,Hkk. " seru gadis blonde, sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Seketika itu seluruh pelayan yang ada segera menghampiri direktur mereka, yang masih terlihat amat begitu syok.

" Natsu nee-san, apakah kamu baik-baik saja."tanya romeo panik.

" hah, hal seperti ini tidak akan membuatmu mati, jadi tenang saja" seru Natsu gemetar, seraya mengusap sisa _Saliva_yang adadibibirnya,dengan lengan tangan kanan.

"Ah..Yokattah, nah sekarang , bagaimana dengan gadis ini."

Sesaat Natsu melirik keadaan gadis yang tidak dikenal, keadaan gadis tertidur dengan keadaan tubuh tengkurap. Dengan wajah berseri bahagia.

"siapkan kamar untuknya." Perintah Natsu.

" hah, chotto Natsu nee-san, kenapa begitu baik padanya, walau pun dia telah mempermalukan di depan seluruh pelayan." Sergah Romeo.

"Hahaha..., aku juga tidak tau, mungkin aku sedikit tertarik dengannya." Jawab Natsu enteng.

"Hah.." seru romeo bingung.

"Cepat laksanakan perintah dariku." Hardik Natsu kepada romeo.

"Ha-Haik.," Seru Romeo, segera mengangkat gadis blonde itu, dan mengantarnya ke dalam kamar hotel.

'Apa-apaan gadis ini?, lihat saja, aku akan mempermalukan nanti.

**To Be Continue**

Gimana Mina-san bagus gak ceritannya, jelek kah?

Tolong reviewnya ya?


End file.
